


An Ode To Coffee

by loveandleelin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandleelin/pseuds/loveandleelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a paper due tomorrow and it’s three am, I need all your coffee cause I ran out” college au with Mike and Katrina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode To Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the relationship between Mike and Katrina. I wish they would have more screentime together. So here's a little something I put together from a list of AU's found on Tumblr. This may continue as an AU drabble series. We shall see. I put this together really quickly, so sorry if there's any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

The words begin to blur before her and Katrina knows that she is so screwed.

If it wasn't for that idiot next door(Mark? Mitch? Ohh her brain hurt too much to even think clearly) somehow managing to blow a fuse on the whole floor, she would have been done hours ago. She looks at the clock and wills herself not to cry, scream or both. It's three a.m, and here she was staring at a paper that's due in 6 hours and only halfway halfway.

Katrina drags her protesting body from her desk to the cabinet over her sink where her drug of choice was situated. She grabbed the can, which felt unusally light and brought it down in front of her, she was ready oh so ready, for the burn on her throat and the sweet sweet smell to fill her room.

Was it sad that coffee made her the happiest she'd been in ages? Probably, but right now there were more pressing matters.

The can was empty. Somewhere between her freak-out at 7pm when the power went out and set her back by wiping out ten pages and 3 am she must have went through the last dregs of coffee. Now she really was crying, a strange mixture of exhaustion, anger and desperation ran through her body. 

Screw it, she thought as she opened the door and walked the three steps that seperated her door from... MIKES, (that was his name!) door. She didn't really care that it was the middle of the night or that other students might hear the commotion. Oh no, she was seeing red, and the only thing that could silence her anger inside was the sweet nectar of coffee.  
She knocks, once, twice, three times, in a loud and determined manner and finally the door creaks open and there he is, the perpetually bleary eyed floor mate that has slowly made her life a living hell for the past three years.   
“Coffee. I need coffee” She cuts to the chase, no formality or niceness in her request. HE OWES HER.  
With the look he's giving her, it's as if she's speaking a foreign language and Mike just stares at her for a beat until he closes the door, silently in her face.

Frustrated, Katrina storms back to her room,determined to find some sort of caffeine in the recesses of her kitchen. She has her whole upper half in the cabniet when a voice behind her sends her shooting up, banging her head in the process.

“JESUS CHRIST” she yells at him while rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head. “You practically gave me a heart attack man, what the heck?” She's glaring at him for a moment before two things register simultaneously in her brain, he's in her room, and he has coffee.

“Yes, please come in” she says sarcastically as she takes the cup from his outstretched hand. She drinks the cups contents and she feels her toes curl with pleasure. This, right here is the best feeling.

“So what's with the coffee crisis?” Mike's voice breaks through her bliss and brings her crashing back down to earth as the rock settles in the pit of her stomach.

She makes her way over to the laptop perched between stacks of books on her desk. Looking over her shoulder, she gives him a look and says “Someone decided it was a great idea to have 4 hot plates going at once and blow the power, and I pretty much lost the majority of my paper due in 5 ½ hours.”

Katrina notices that he has made himself comfortable on her couch and that he winces at both the hot plates comment and the loss of the paper.

“Shiiiieet” he drawls out, and she can't help but smile at his pop culture reference, and she tries to hold it back, but the smile is one her lips and the words are out of her mouth before she can clamp it shut,

“Shiiieeet indeed”

He laughs and she feels like she's gained some cool points which makes her strangely giddy.

“Well do you back up your computer often?” he asks her like this is somethings that should be second nature to her and she just gives him this look that gives him the answer as well as some other choice words. He's up from the couch in a flash and is nudging her from her spot in front of the computer. “Move over, let me see what I can do.”

Katrina feels fiercely protective of her computer and doesn't want him screwing up anything. He can see her trepidation and sighs telling her to go to the couch and just relax, he's a professional at this .  
They have a stare down, and somehow he wins, although she threatens him with a very creative punishment if he screws anything else up for her and this paper.

She lays down on the couch, pulling the throw blanket on over herself, telling him that she was just closing her eyes for a second, and asking him not to let her fall asleep.

All she gets in response is a wave of a hand and a symphony of keys clacking away.

It's just a few minutes, Katrina tells herself, just a little rest to get her juices flowing again and finish the paper that she had been so close to completing. Besides, the couch isn't that comfortable...

The chirp of her alarm shocks her awake and she jumps off the couch in a jumble of limbs and blankets. Shit shit shit shit, she's fumbling around, painfully aware that it's daylight outside and her alarm for class is screaming at her. That bastard let her sleep and she's fuming. She runs to her desk to see if anything is salvageable.

She stops dead in her tracks.  
There on her computer is a sticky note that reads:

“You're lucky.   
I was able to retrieve your lost paper. All is good. You looked cute when you were sleeping, didn't want to wake.

-Mike”

She wants to cry as she peels off the sticky note, looking beneath to see that he paper was back on her laptop. He'd restored it. That crazy, genius, hot plate, coffee god restored it.

She had this crazy laugh bubbling out as she quickly saved and sent it to her professor. If she hurried now, she could get dressed, grab a coffee at the common and make it to class in time.

Leaving her room, locking the door behind her, Katrina turns and is surprised to see Mike leaning against his door. Normally he's not awake this early but it's a pleasant surprise.

“Coffee?” One word. One Question. But Katrina felt it was the beginning of something interesting.


End file.
